My First Day Babysitting (A Horrible Day)
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Crystal has to babysit Jeanette and Brittany and crazy things happen! R/R!
1. Crystal's First Babysitting Job

Crystal's First Day Babysittting (A Horrible Day)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids or anything that might sound  
offical.   
  
Crystal sat on the couch at her house, watching the television.  
" There's nothing on," she complained to no one in particular. She   
felt her eyelids begin to droop as a yawn over came her. 'Sure, a nap  
would be nice right about now.' she thought. She was just dozing off  
when the doorbell alerted her awake. She walked over to the door and  
opened it. One of the Snowboard Kids, Slash, stood there, along with  
his eight year sister, Jeanette. " Hello, Crystal," Slash greeted.  
" Is your mother home?" " No," was Crystal's answer. " She's working  
again today. Why?" " Well, I have some important things to do today.  
Since you're here, would you mind looking after Jeanette for me?   
Thanks. I'll be back at four o'clock. " Before Crystal could reply,   
Slash ushered Jeanette inside and left. Crystal looked down at the   
little girl. " So what do you want to do? We could go to the movies,   
the arcade-" Then her father came out of his room, along with   
Crystal's little sister, Brittany. " Uh, Crystal?" her father asked.   
" You wouldn't happen to have anything planned for this afternoon,   
would you?" " Not at the moment," Crystal replied. " Let me guess,   
you have stuff to do and you want me to look after Brittany, right?"   
" Yeah, could you?" her father asked. " No problem, Dad, Jeanette's   
over, the two of them can play together." Crystal responded. " Thanks,   
you're a life saver!" Her father turned to Brittany. " Be good for   
Crystal, okay? " Bye, Daddy." Brittany waved. Crystal closed the door.   
" You guys can amuse yourselves," Crystal said. " If you need   
anything, I'll be in my room." With that, she left the two children to   
their own devices. " I'm hungry," Brittany said. " You want somethin',   
Jeanette?" " Sure," she replied. " I'll go get Crystal-" " You don't   
need to," Brittany interrupted. " I've lived here. I know my way   
around the kitchen. Come on." Jeanette and Brittany entered the   
kitchen and began rummaging through cupboards, in hope of finding   
cookies or some sorts of sweets. Jeanette was just about to give up   
and fetch Crystal when Brittany shouted suddenly with joy. " What is   
it?" Jeanette asked. " Did you find any cookies?" " No," answered   
Brittany. " Even better. I found this right behind this moldy stuff in   
a container." She tossed some yucky tupperware down on the counter and   
held out a tub of quadrupal nut fudge chocolate ice cream with Oreo   
cookie bits. Jeanette and Brittany stared at it hungrily. " I found   
some chocolate sauce and whipped cream!" Jeanette said excitedly.   
" Let's have a giant sundae!" The two kids squealed in delight and   
began their little feast. As we all know, little children can be a bit   
hyper from sweets, especially when comsuming large portions. Thus,   
such a thing happened to little Jeanette and Brittany. " Hey,   
Brittany," Jeanette said suddenly. " What's in that container you took   
out? Is it eatable?" " I don't know," she shrugged. Suddenly, she had   
a idea. " But I know how to find out!" " How?" Jeanette asked. " My   
sister, silly! We'll tie her up and force her to taste it. Then we'll   
know if it's okay to eat." Brittany explained. The two friends giggled   
mischeviously. " I'll go find my dad's fishing net. You lure Crystal   
out of her room." " Okay, will do." Jeanette left and knocked on   
Crystal's door. Inside, Crystal was relaxing on her bed, reading a   
book called, " Hypnotism For Kids." She held up a pendulum, snickering   
slightly. " Once I learn how to hypnotize, Linda will wish she hadn't   
put itching powder in my gym shorts last April Fools. He he he!" " Oh,   
Crystal," Jeanette called sweetly through the door. " I need your help   
on something!" Crystal walked over and opened the door. " What is   
it-aaah!" Brittany had dropped the fishing net on Crystal, who, all   
tangled up, fell flat on her face. Jeanette and Brittany jumped on   
Crystal and tied her up with rope. Jeanette grabbed some of Crystal's   
old socks and stuffed them into her mouth. Brittany dragged Crystal   
into the kitchen. Jeanette entered the kitchen a few minutes later,   
carrying Crystal's book and pendulum. When Crystal saw what Jeanette   
was holding, she began to wriggle and yell, but no one understood her.   
Brittany was preparing the food. " Hey, Brittany," Jeanette said as   
she entered. " Look what I found in your sister's room." " So?"   
Brittany shrugged. She seemed intent on feeding Crystal the mold.   
" Find me a funnel, will you?" " Listen, Brittany," Jeanette continued.  
" What if instead of feeding Crystal that stuff, we hypnotize her!"   
Crystal spit out the socks and laughed nervously. " You're kidding!   
You couldn't hypnotize anyone if your life depended on it! Even I   
can't work that thing yet!" " Only one way to find out!" Jeanette   
exclaimed, holding up the pendulum. She began to swing it back and   
forth in front of Crystal. Back and forth, back and forth. " Watch the  
pendulum, don't take your eyes off it. No, not you, Brittany, just  
Crystal. You are getting sleepy....very sleepy." Crystal's eyes  
eventually began to close and her head flopped over, her chin resting  
on her chest. " You think it's working?" Brittany whispered. " Is she  
faking it?" Jeanette shrugged and turned back to Crystal. " When I   
clap my hands, you will become a...dog!" " Become a dog," Crystal  
repeated, dazed. Jeanette clapped her hands, and Crystal's eyes   
snapped open. She looked up at Jeanette and Brittany, a dopey grin on  
her face. " Now we find out if it worked." Jeanette stated as she   
untied Crystal. She sat there for a while, then sniffed the air.  
Sniffing, she crawled over to the table and gazed up at it. Crystal  
looked at the other two and barked. When they didn't move, she began  
to make a sort of whining noise. Finally, Brittany went over to the  
table and picked up the container of yucky food. Crystal immediately  
got into a sort or begging position, squatting with her hands in front  
of her like paws. She began to pant and drool, her tongue hanging out  
of her mouth. " It worked!" Jeanette cried. " She thinks she's a dog!  
Here, girl! Come here!" Crystal crawled over to Jeanette, who patted   
her on the head. Brittany was skeptical. " I'm not sure, Jeanette. She  
could be faking it still. I've got a idea." " What is it?" Jeanette  
asked. " We'll see if she'll do something Crystal would never do,"  
Brittany explained. " If she'll drink from the toilet, she's a dog.  
If not...then's it's all a trick." " It's disgusting, but it'll work."  
Jeanette nodded. They brought Crystal into the bathroom and lifted   
the lid of the toilet. Crystal looked into the bowl and stared   
thirstly at the water. Without hesitation, she began to lap up the  
water, sticking her head in the bowl. " Does that prove it?" asked  
Jeanette. " Definately," confirmed Brittany, pulling Crystal back by   
her shirt collar. " And I've got another idea. Let's play fetch in  
the living room!"  
  
***  
  
At four o'clock, Slash knocked on the door. Brittany opened it. Slash  
could hear barking and Jeanette's voice saying, " It's okay, girl!  
He's only my brother! A friend! No!" " Since when does Crystal have a  
dog?" asked Slash. Brittany said nothing, avoiding Slash's eyes.   
" Speaking of which, where is she?" Slash's question was quickly   
answered. Crystal came bounding to the door and tackled Slash,   
knocking him over onto his back. Slash looked up at a panting Crystal,  
who leaned forward to lick his face. " Crystal, no!" cried Brittany,  
grabbing her by the shirt collar. " Don't! Get off him, girl!" Slash  
was horrified. " What the heck do you think you're doing, Crystal?!  
Get off me!" Brittany managed to pull the barking Crystal off Slash  
and calmed her down by scratching her behind her ears. Jeanette   
entered and saw Slash. " Four o'clock already? My, how time flies."   
" What did you do to Crystal?!" gasped Slash, getting to his feet.  
He looked around the Kuehnemund house. It was a complete mess! Chairs  
and tables had been overturned and the entire house was practically  
in ruins. Slash got down on his knees and gawked at Crystal. " What  
happened here?! Crystal? Are you okay?" Crystal barked in response.  
Slash snapped his fingers in front of Crystal's face a couple of times.  
" What did you do to her?!" " We're sorry, Slash," apologized   
Jeanette. " We were fooling around and found a swingy thingy. I  
hypnotized Crystal and now she thinks she's a dog." " We played fetch  
and kinda made a mess." Brittany finished. " We gotta fix all of this  
before your father gets back," Slash said. " Brittany, tie Crystal up  
to keep her out of the way. We've got some cleaning to do." Brittany  
ran into her father's room and went looking through his chest of   
drawers. She pulled out a belt and handed it to Slash. He dragged   
Crystal into her room and using the belt as a leash, tied her to the  
bed post. Crystal struggled against her binds, but to no avail. She   
began to whimper and whine. Slash sadly shook his head. " Sorry, girl,  
you have to stay here." He paused for a moment. " I can't believe I  
just said that!" The three remaining Snowboard Kids began to clean,  
scrubbing walls, righting chairs, tables, you know, all the stuff.  
In no time at all, they had completed their task. Slash grabbed the  
forgotten pendulum and lead Jeanette and Brittany over to where   
Crystal was. " Fix her." Slash instructed, thursting the pendulum into  
Jeanette's hands. She nodded and faced Crystal. " Watch the pendulum,  
don't look away," Jeanette said. " When I clap my hands, you will   
return to normal, remembering nothing." She clapped her hands. Crystal  
blinked a couple of times and looked around. " Slash? Four o'clock  
already?" She went to stand up, but the belt pulled her back. " What  
the-? Hey! What am I doing with a belt around my neck?" Slash elbowed  
Jeanette fowards. " I'm sorry, Crystal," she apologized. " We   
hypnotized you into thinking you were a dog. We got a bit hyper from  
that ice cream." Before Crystal could reply, there was a knock at the   
door. Unhooking herself from the belt, Crystal answered the door. It  
was her father, he had arrived to take Brittany to her friend's house.  
After Brittany left, Crystal turned to Jeanette. " What did you two of  
you do to me while I was a dog?" she asked. " Besides tie me up with   
the belt?" Jeanette smiled broadly as she left with Slash. " You played  
fetch, tried to lick my brother, and...drank from the toilet. See ya  
later!" Slash and Jeanette left, leaving Crystal staring in shock at  
the door. 'I drank from the toliet? I drank from the toilet?!'   
Crystal rushed into the bathroom and bent over the toilet. She began  
to spew out everything she had eaten within the past few days. She  
didn't notice her mother come home and look in on her. " Crystal, are   
you all right?" asked Mrs. Kuehnemund with concern. " Just...fine.."   
Crystal managed to gasp. " Okay," Mrs. Kuehnemund said, walking away  
into the kitchen. There was a pause, then a angry shout. " CRYSTAL  
KUEHNEMUND!" Crystal paused from her spewing. Her mom NEVER called her   
by her full name. But what had she done? " All the quadruple double   
nut fudge chocolate ice cream with Oreo cookie bits is gone! You know   
I was saving that for dessert! Why couldn't you have waited?" Crystal  
let out a soft groan. " Brittany...."  
  
THE END   
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, I know you're saying, " Where were the other Snowboard Kids?!"  
Don't worry, they'll be in my upcoming " For Kids" stories. See ya   
later!!  
  
Angewomon2000 


	2. How to Fix a Computer, Slash's Way

How to Fix a Computer, Slash's Way  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter stars Slash and Wendy and how Slash could  
break things very easily.  
  
Slash Kamei sat at Jeanette's computer, downloading MP3s from Napster.   
He sat back, waiting for the somg to finish downloading. The download   
was almost complete when the computer began to beep and a little  
message box popped up.  
  
Slash leaned forward, looking at the screen. " Diagnostic error?   
Hmmmm...click here to see details... Okay." Slash clicked the details  
button. On the screen appeared a computer code consisting of back  
slashes, colons, commas, and binary. Slash stared at the computer,  
completely perplexed. " How am I supposed to understand this junk?  
It's like Martian or something."  
  
He reached for his book, " Computers for Kids." He picked it up and  
began to leaf through the pages, looking for a section ob how to read  
computer language. Frustrated, he threw the book down.  
  
" That's no help!" he sighed exasperatedly. " Who in their right mind  
would actually understand this stuff?!" He thought for a moment, then  
it occured to him. " Wendy!" he exclaimed, jumping up. " She's a   
computer genius! I'll just log off and give her a call."  
  
Slash went to log off, but found that the mouse was frozen. After  
several forceful mouse movements and much cursing, Slash resorted to  
the good old fashioned method. He gave the monitor a good hard smack.  
The screen went blue with more binary. Sighing, Slash pressed the   
restart button on the computer tower and went into the hallway to pick  
up the phone.  
  
" Lane residence."  
  
" Hi, can I speak to Wendy?"  
  
" Yes, just a minute." Slash waited while Mr. Lane fetched Wendy.  
  
" Hello?" Wendy had picked up the phone.  
  
" Wendy! Hi!" Slash said. " Could you come over to my house right away?  
I need a little electronical assistance. And bring your laptop!"  
  
" Couldn't you ask Crystal?" Wendy asked. " She knows a few things  
about computers, like NOT to kick them!"  
  
" How did you know-?"  
  
" Slash, this is the fifth time in the past two weeks you've called  
because you crashed your computer. It's kind of obvious. Why don't  
you get Crystal to help you? I heard he was coming over today."  
  
" Uh, she's not coming, Wendy," Slash replied. " She's sick, came down  
with the stomach flu last night."  
  
" Oh, poor her," Wendy said. " I guess I could come over then. I'll   
be right over. Bye." Wendy hung up.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, Wendy had arrived and was hooking up her laptop  
in Jeanette's room.  
  
" So Crystal got sick, huh?" Wendy said, while hooking up her laptop.  
  
" Yeah," Slash nodded. " Really bad stomach flu."   
  
" What did she eat?" asked Wendy. " Maybe it's food poisoning or  
something."  
  
" Oh, she didn't EAT anything," Slash answered. " She got sick from  
the water she drank. Of course, that's what happens when you drink  
from the toilet."  
  
Wendy dropped the cable she was holding. " What?! Crystal drank from  
the toilet?!"  
  
" It's a long story," Slash answered. " One I'd prefer not to tell,  
but anyways, you gonna help me fix the computer?"  
  
" Yeah, all hooked up," Wendy said. " So what exactly happened?"  
  
" Well, Crystal was babysitting Jeanette and Brittany-"  
  
" Not that! What happened to your computer?"  
  
" Ohhhhhhhh," Slash nodded. " Well, I was on Napster downloading songs  
when a little message thingy came up saying there was a error or  
something. I clicked on details and the computer froze.  
  
" Hmmmm," Wendy mused. " Let's try it on my computer."  
  
Wendy logged onto the Internet and typed in Napster's site. Slash   
showed Wendy which song he was downloading.  
  
" You were downloading the Pokemon main theme song from the first  
movie?" Wendy said. " Slash, you're nuts! That's a kiddy song!"  
  
" Yeah, it is," Slash argued. " Jeanette wanted the song, not me!"  
  
Wendy sighed and began the download. Now all they can do was sit back  
and wait for the song to finish or for the error to come up. It was  
only a matter of minutes before the laptop beeped and the " Diagnostic  
Error" message came up.  
  
" That's it," Slash said, " and then when I clicked details, it froze."  
  
" What did the details say?" asked Wendy.  
  
" I don't know," shrugged Slash. " I don't know how to read computer  
language."  
  
Sighing, Wendy clicked the details button. She examined the code   
carefully. She looked at Slash.  
  
" The file's virused," Wendy concluded. " Didn't you run virus scan?  
By downloading the file, you've infected your sister's computer."  
  
" And yours," Slash said. " You do know it's on your laptop."  
  
Wendy froze and looked back at her laptop. Sure enough, it had frozen.  
  
" I can fix it," Slash said, whacking Wendy's laptop. " There, good as  
new."  
  
" Slash, you idiot!" Wendy yelled. " How many times must I tell you?!  
YOU DON'T HIT COMPUTERS!!! Now look what you've done!"  
  
" What?" Slash asked.  
  
Wendy pointed at the screen. It had gone completely blue and wasn't  
responding. Wendy glared at Slash who just shrugged.  
  
" Just reboot it," Slash shrugged, hitting the reset button. " It's  
easy as that."  
  
The computer began to restart, but stopped while it was starting  
Windows. It had detected a error, but the system wasn't responding.  
Wendy was told to insert the system disk.  
  
" Thanks to you, I have to rewrite my entire hardrive." Wendy grumbled.  
  
" Just give it a couple of whacks to get it going," Slash said. Before  
Wendy could stop him, Slash hit the laptop again. This time, the screen  
went completely black. Wendy frantically pressed the on/off button  
again and again, but it wasn't responding.  
  
" Slash," Wendy moaned. " Look what you've done. You completely trashed  
my laptop. Now I have to take it in."  
  
" Can't you fix it?" Slash asked. " You ARE a computer genius."  
  
" This far surpasses my capabilities," Wendy grumbled. " From now on,  
Slash..."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" FIX YOUR OWN COMPUTER!!!"  
  
Wendy picked up her laptop and stormed out of Slash's house. Slash  
turned to Jeanette's computer. He tried to turn it on. It wouldn't  
respond. He hit it. Nothing. Slash gulped. Jeanette wasn't gonna like  
this...  
  
This ends Chapter 2 of the " For Kids" saga. Stay tuned for Chapter  
3, this one stars Slash, Crystal, and of course, little Jeanette.   
See ya! ^_^ 


	3. Slash Learns to Do First-Aid... or Does ...

Slash Learns How to Do First Aid... or Does He?  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Author's Note: I'm back! This chapter is supposed to be PG for one  
small sentence. We get more evidence of Slash's ever growing ability  
to mess things up.  
  
" What are you reading, Slash?"  
  
Slash Kamei looked up from the book he had been absorbed in. His best  
number one sister, Jeanette, was standing there, eating a bag of chips.  
  
" A book on first-aid, why?"  
  
" Why would you need to know first-aid?" asked Jeanette.  
  
Slash grinned evilly at his sister. " Say for example that by some  
freak accident, you were seriously injured..."  
  
" Okay, okay, I get the picture," Jeanette said, walking away. " No  
need to demostrate."  
  
' Demostrate!' The idea suddenly came to Slash. ' I can't truly learn,  
unless I can practice!'  
  
" That's it!" he exclaimed, standing up. " I'll ask for help!"  
  
But who would ask help from? Not Linda or Tifa, they wouldn't know  
anything. Brittany was probably out shopping, more likely she had  
dragged one of the other guys out with her... He'd call Nancy! She'd  
help him out! Slash picked the phone and dialed her number. Nancy  
picked up the phone.  
  
" Neil residence, Nancy speaking."  
  
" Hi, Nancy, it's Slash. I need your help. Could you do me a favor?"  
  
" Sure, Slash. What is it?"  
  
" I'm learning first-aid and I need you to help me with my mouth to  
mouth." Slash listened to the shocked silence. Then he heard the dial  
tone. " Nancy? You there? Hello... darn it!" ' You've blown it again,  
Kamei! I don't get it. How come when one of the other guys uses these  
lines on girls it works like a charm, but fails when I use it?'  
  
Sighing, Slash hung up the phone. Well, he could just forget about   
Nancy helping him...or speaking to him for that matter. ' I'll call  
Wendy. That girl knows everything!' Slash picked up the phone again  
and dialed the Lane's.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Wendy! Hi, girl! I need your help-"  
  
" No, Slash, no! That's what you said last time! And my laptop's in  
the shope because of it!"  
  
" But it's really important!"  
  
" No, Slash! Ask Crystal or Jeanette. Goodbye." Wendy hung up.  
  
" Great, I'm 0 for 2," Slash sighed exasperatedly. " Well, I guess I'll  
try Jeanette. There's no reason for her to be mad at me." Slash dialed  
Jeanette's cell phone. " Jeanette, I need your help."  
  
" With?" asked Jeanette.  
  
" I need to practice my first-aid. Could you give me a few pointers?"  
  
" Yeah, I suppose. I'll be over at our house tomorrow afternoon at  
two. I'll bring a assistant to practice on."  
  
" Will she be beautiful?"  
  
" Well, that all depends," replied Jeanette. " I'll have to see if  
Linda's available."  
  
Slash was revolted. " Ew! No way! Not her! No!"  
  
" Fine," Jeanette sighed. " I'll see if Nancy will come..."  
  
" Okay, thanks, Jeanette!"  
  
***  
  
At two o'clock the next day, the doorbell rang. Slash opened the door  
to greet Jeanette and...  
  
" Crystal?!" Slash was surprised and disappointed. " You're the so   
called 'beautiful' assistant? Where's Nancy?"  
  
" Didn't want to come for some reason," replied Jeanette. " So you're  
stuck with Crystal."  
  
" Deal with it, Slash," Crystal said, sitting down on the sofa. " So  
what am I supposed to do?"  
  
" Lesson one," Jeanette said, closing the door. " Pulse check."  
  
" I already know Crystal has a pulse," said Slash. " If she didn't,  
she'd be dead."  
  
" Do you want to learn first-aid or not?" asked Jeanette. Slash nodded.  
" Then just do what I tell you! Now there are two ways to check a   
pulse. You can use either her wrist or her neck."  
  
" I've seen this stuff on TV!" Slash exclaimed. " This is easy!" Slash  
grabbed Crystal tightly around the neck. " Uh, Jeanette? I'm not  
detecting a pulse here."  
  
" Slash...you're...choking me!" gasped out Crystal. Her face was  
beginning to turn blue.  
  
" Sorry, Crystal," apologized Slash, relaxing his grasp. Crystal fell  
to the floor, coughing and gagging. " Oops."  
  
" I think we should move on," Jeanette said. " Lesson two, the Heimlich  
manuver. To prevent a person from choking, place you arms around their  
stomach and apply forceful pressure."  
  
Slash did as Jeanette instructed. Unfortunately, Slash used a little  
too much pressure. Crystal gasped and fell forwards, moaning in pain  
and clutching his stomach.  
  
" Slash, you're going to kill me one of these days," she moaned. " Can  
we take a break?"  
  
" Already?" Slash ingored Crystal's moans of pain. " I'm just getting  
warmed up! What's next, Jeanette?"  
  
" Uhh... we'll move right on to cardio pulminary resusitation."  
  
Slash blinked a couple of times. " Card what now?"  
  
" Cardio pulminary resusitation," repeated Jeanette.  
  
" She means CPR, Slash," Crystal sighed.  
  
" How would you know?" asked Slash.  
  
Crystal shrugged. " I have my connections."  
  
" Whatever," dismissed Slash. " So what do I have to do?"  
  
" Okay," Jeanette began. " Crystal, lie on the floor and take off your  
shirt."  
  
" No way, man!" protested Crystal. " My shirt stays on!"  
  
" Fine, have it your way," sighed Jeanette. " Keep your shirt on.   
Now, Slash, you have to position yourself over Crystal's abdominal  
area. Position your hands over her chest, but don't push! You could  
injure her."  
  
" But aren't you supposed to push?" asked Slash, from his position  
on Crystal.  
  
" Only if she's not breathing and her pulse is low," Jeanette said.  
" Onto the next lesson."  
  
" Can Slash get off me now?" asked Crystal. " I REALLY don't like this  
position."  
  
" Soon, Crystal, soon," Jeanette assured. " Right after we practice  
the mouth to mouth."  
  
Crystal was horrified. " What?! No way! I won't let him do it! His lips  
are going nowhere near mine!"  
  
" But Crystal, I have to-" Slash began.  
  
" I don't care!" Crystal interrupted. " Five bucks is NOT worth this!  
I'm going home!"  
  
" I'll jack up the price to twenty dollars if you stay," coaxed   
Jeanette.  
  
" Really?"  
  
Jeanette sighed. " Really."  
  
" Okay!" Crystal lay back down on the floor. " Let's get this over   
with, Slash."   
  
" Alright," Slash nodded. " So what do I do, Jeanette?"  
  
" Plug the victim's nose and blow into their airways. Crystal, you're  
going to have to be extremely still."  
  
Leaning forwards, " Slash pinched Crystal's nose shut. Slash's face  
inched closer and closer to Crystal's until... WHACK!  
  
" Ow! Crystal!" Slash fell back, massaging his temple. " What was that  
for?"  
  
" What do you think it was for?" said Crystal. " There is no way I'm  
going to go through this!"  
  
" I'll hold her down, Slash," Jeanette instructed. " You give her the  
mouth to mouth!"  
  
Jeanette held Crystal down and pinned her arms to the floor. Slash took  
his stratting position over Crystal and leaned forwards, towards her.  
Crystal struggled, but with Slash's weight over her mid section and  
Jeanette holding her down, she couldn't move.  
  
" RAPE!!!" Crystal screamed as loud as she could. " HELP!!!"  
  
" Shut up, Jeanette!" pleaded Jeanette. " You're going to attract the  
neighbors!"  
  
" Crystal, it'll all be over with in a couple of seconds," Slash   
coaxed. " Just hold still!"  
  
" Noooooooooooo..." moaned Crystal, as Slash's lips locked onto hers.  
Crystal's cries for help ceased and she began to thrash. Slash lost  
his balance and fell forwards on top of Crystal. It was at that moment,  
the front door of the house opened and Jam walked in.  
  
" I'm here!" he called. He paused, staring at Slash lying on top of  
Crystal, their mouths still locked together. He could hear gagging  
sounds coming from Crystal. " What are you guys doing?! Slash!"  
  
Slash sat up immediately and got off of Crystal. Crystal lay on the   
floor dazed and groggy. Jeanette looked up from Crystal to Slash and  
Jam.  
  
" We were practicing first-aid," Slash answered, red with embrassment.  
  
" By what? Frenching my twin sister?" Jam began to snicker. " Wait   
until everyone at school finds out! Slash Kamei made out with Crystal  
Kuehnemund and almost choked her with his tongue! Ha ha ha!" Crystal  
coughed in response.  
  
" This is the last time I help you, Slash," Crystal groaned, standing   
up. " Wendy's right, you ARE dangerous. I'm going home." She glared  
at Jam on the way out. " If you EVER breathe a word of this to ANYONE,  
I will hunt you down like a dog." She slammed the door behind her.  
  
Jeanette picked up Slash's book, " First-Aid for Kids" and handed it  
to him. " Stick to this from now on."  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4! 


	4. How Wendy Babysits Her Sister

How Wendy Babysits Her Sister  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's been a while but after I got back from   
writer's block, I was swamped with a stupid English assignment.  
  
Jam: I still say it's drama.  
  
Slash: Whatever it was, she flunked it.  
  
Me: I didn't flunk it! A few of my other group members may have messed   
up a few of their lines, but I did okay, and I passed! So ha! Anyways,   
add that to having a mysterious ailment.  
  
Tommy: Why are you looking at me?  
  
Me: I'm not. Thus, causing me to miss a week of school, having to   
catch up on all that work, I've got stories to write and pictures to   
draw and....*sigh* There's just not enough time to do everything!  
  
Michael: That's right. She had her first mental break down two days   
ago.  
  
Jam: Aren't you proud. T_T'  
  
Me: But I've finally got some spare time to write the series you guys   
all love! And on an even sadder note, the Highlands Owls lost to   
South San Antonio!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHY??? WHY!?! Oh well, I   
could see it coming, but David was amazing! He rocks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Snowboard Kids or the "For Kids" series.   
And even though I know that Wendy has a mom and dad, she now has a   
baby sister. So tough!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wendy was sitting at her computer in her room when she heard her mother   
knock on the door. She opened it to ask what she wanted.  
  
" Your father and I are going out with a few relatives for the day,"   
Mrs. Lane said. " We need you to do us a favor."  
  
" Okay," agreed Wendy. " What is it, Mom?"  
  
" We need you to look after your little sister until we get back,"   
Mrs. Lane went on. " Claris won't be too much trouble for you to   
handle, right?"  
  
" Not at all, Mom," Wendy smiled. "I can handle her. She's just one   
kid."  
  
Just one kid, yeah right. Little, two year old Claris was a hyper   
little girl, who just LOVED to get into mischief. She was small, with   
pink hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. As soon as Wendy was left   
alone with Claris, the trouble began.  
  
" Come on, Claris," Wendy said, picking up the little girl. " I'll   
teach you how to surf the net on my laptop."  
  
Wendy sat down at her desk with Claris in her lap. Claris seemed to   
have no interest in the computer or any knowledge as to how to use it.   
Claris squirmed, unsatisfied with watching her older sister click away   
with the mouse. After a while, Wendy began to become annoyed with the   
little girl's movements.  
  
" Come on, Claris, sit still!" Wendy hissed.  
  
" No!" was the reply.  
  
" Don't you want to learn how to play on the computer?" Wendy asked.  
  
" No!"  
  
Wendy was a little offended and confused. Why didn't she want to play   
on the computer? What else was more fun than surfing the Internet?  
  
* Face it, Wendy,* she thought to herself. * You don't know a thing   
about taking care of children.*  
  
" But who does?" Wendy sighed. " I guess I'll e-mail the others, see   
if I can get any help from them."  
  
In the meantime, Claris had wandered out of Wendy's room and into the   
living room.  
  
" Okay, Claris," Wendy said. " If you don't want to download software   
and upgrades, what ARE you interested in?"  
  
" Fun," Claris replied, tugging on a table cloth draped over a small   
table. On the table, swaying precariously with Claris' tugs was Mrs.   
Lane's expensive flower vase.  
  
" Claris! No!" Wendy cried out, making a mad dash for the girl. He   
picked her up and managed to catch the vase. Wendy teetered on the   
spot for a minute before regaining her balance. She put down Claris   
and placed the vase back on the table. Then she heard the doorbell.  
  
It was Slash. " Hi, Wendy! I got your message!"  
  
" I was kind of hoping one of the more responsible people would show   
up," Wendy muttered. " Like one of the other girls."  
  
" I know how to take care of kids!" Slash dismissed. " I'm an older   
brother after all! Now where is the little gal?"  
  
A crash coming from the kitchen alerted their attention. Slash and   
Wendy ran into the kitchen to find Claris, admists a clutter of dishes   
and whatever the Lane's had eaten for dinner the previous night.  
  
"Eww! That's one yucky kid!" Slash gasped.  
  
" That's the food, Slash," Wendy answered. " Oh, she's all dirty! Now   
what?"  
  
" We give her a bath!" Slash exclaimed, picking up the dirty little   
girl.  
  
After running the water and stripping her down, Wendy and Slash placed   
Claris into the bathtub. Claris didn't take too kindly to this. She   
began to scream and cry, not co-operating with Wendy and Slash.  
  
" Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Wendy.  
  
" Uhh...yes...?" answered a sudsy Slash.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Crystal knocked on the Lane's door. She had just picked up Wendy's   
desperate call for help and had decided to come over. She had tried   
to bring over one of the girls to help as well but Nancy wasn't home   
and Brittany hated kids.  
  
" What's taking so long?" asked Crystal. " Wendy should be home."  
  
Crystal knocked again and waited. No answer. She tried the door, it   
swung right open. Crystal walked inside and looked around.  
  
" Hello?" she called. " Wendy, you home? I got your e-mail!"  
  
Crystal heard a distant squeal and Slash and Wendy emerged from the   
bathroom, soaking wet and soapy. Crystal began to laugh. " What   
happened to you?"  
  
" Slash tried to give Claris a bath," Wendy explained, glaring at   
Slash. " I don't know who got more wet, Claris or us."  
  
" So where is the little angel?" asked Crystal, still snickering.  
  
" You'll stop laughing when you meet her," Slash said.  
  
Wendy left and returned a moment later with a crying Claris. " We   
don'tknow how to make her stop."  
  
Crystal picked the little kid up. " Well for one thing, kids don't   
like baths. Isn't that right, Claris? Yeah, those two bozos don't know   
a thing, do they? What do you say, you watch a little TV with your  
Aunt Crystal?"  
  
Claris stopped crying. Slash and Wendy stared, jaws agape. Crystal   
smiled smugly. Just then, Claris reached up and gave a firm tug on   
Crystal's gelled hair.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Crystal howled in pain. "THAT HURT,   
YOU LITTLE-"  
  
" Crystal!" lectured Wendy, snatching Claris away from her. At   
Crystal's enraged yell, Claris had begun to cry again.  
  
" Nice going, Aunt Crystal," mocked Slash. "Looks like you know a   
lot."  
  
" Shut up, Slash," Crystal snapped, holding her head. " That hurt! The   
kid's a devil!"  
  
Wendy ignored Crystal. " Shhhhhhhh! Don't cry, Claris. Crystal didn't   
mean it. Come on, we'll find something for you to do."  
  
" Like watch ESPN!" Slash suggested, turning on the television. " There's   
always something good on!"  
  
" Sports sounds good," agreed Crystal.  
  
" Well, geniuses, you really think Claris will watch your football?"   
asked Wendy.  
  
"Yeah, she can watch sports with her Uncle Slash and Aunt Crystal,"   
Slash said.  
  
" Just keep her away from my hair," Crystal said, edging away from   
where Claris was sitting next to her.  
  
" Fun," Claris cooed, following Crystal and making a grab for Crystal's   
hair again.  
  
" No, go away," Crystal said, getting up. " Don't touch it!"  
  
" Oh come on, what's she gonna do?" asked Slash.  
  
Wendy stood in the doorway watching Crystal and Slash argue about   
Claris and Crystal's hair. " We're getting nowhere..."  
  
Wendy tried to stop Slash and Crystal's arguement. While this was   
going on, Claris snuck away, through the house. She wanted to play   
and the three older teens were boring her.  
  
It was Slash who noticed Claris' absense. " Uh... where's the kid?"  
  
" What?!" Wendy looked around. " Oh no! Crystal, you did close the   
door after you entered the house, right?"  
  
" Um..." Crystal shifted uncomfortably. " I think so..." Wendy and   
Slash glared at her. "Oh look! A kitty!"  
  
" Where?" they chorused, turning around. Crystal took the oportunity   
to run out into the front hall.  
  
The door was wide open. It was possible that Claris had walked outside.   
Then again, she could still be in the apartment.  
  
" You didn't close the door!" Wendy cried, running up to Crystal.   
" What if she escaped? She could be lost outside somewhere, all alone   
and defenseless!"  
  
" What could possibly happen to her?" Crystal shrugged. " She couldn't   
have gone far."  
  
" Hey guys, I don't see a kitty," Slash said, wandering towards them.  
  
" Guys, is this yours?" Wendy and Crystal turned back towards the   
door. Nancy was standing there holding Claris. " I saw her down the   
hall when I was on my way over."  
  
Wendy gave Crystal an angry glare and turned towards Nancy. " You found   
her! You found her! Claris!"  
  
" I told you she couldn't have gone far," Crystal shrugged.  
  
" Hi Nancy!" greeted Tai. " Glad you could come!"  
  
" Do you know anything about kids?" asked Wendy. " We could use some   
help here."  
  
" Sure," Nancy said, entering the apartment and closing the door. " You   
gotta play games with them to keep them occupied and out of trouble."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Later that evening, Wendy's parents arrived home to find the four   
babysitters. Wendy and Nancy were playing peek-a-boo with Claris.   
Slash and Crystal had passed out on the couch, and were snoring   
softly.  
  
" Oh, I see you brought friends over to help," Mrs. Lane observed.  
  
" Yeah, it made the job more fun," Wendy said.  
  
" Claris wasn't too much trouble?" asked Mrs. Lane.  
  
" Not at all, Mrs. Lane," Nancy answered. " Just once you got to know   
her, she's a really sweet kid."  
  
" Then you bunch won't mind babysitting her next weekend?" asked Mrs.   
Lane. " We'll be going out again then."  
  
Wendy's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. " Next weekend? Sure....no   
problem...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it! End of chapter 4! So what do you think? Review and   
let me know your feedback. My series is far from over. Coming soon is   
" Shopping For Kids" starring Brittany, Jam, Slash, and Jeanette!   
TTFN! ^_^ 


End file.
